gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Capriati
Anthony Capriati (Japanese: 井上 カブレラ, Inoue Cabrera) is a American bodybuilder and former bisexual porn actor. He was born on September 14, 1972 in Salem, New Hampshire, United States. He is of Italian descent. Anthony Capriati's penis size is 22.225 cm (8.75 inches). Names His fan nickname, Inoue, comes from Duncan Mills' soramimi "No way!" found in the first scene of Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 from when Duncan was on the phone with somebody while Anthony was nearing the sign-in paper. Cabrera comes from Anthony resembling Venezuelan first baseman and right-handed batter Alex Cabrera, whom at the time of Anthony's discovery, signed a contract with the Orix Buffaloes in January 2008 and competed against Van's lookalike Kazuhito Tadano. When first starting his adult career, he went under the aliases Antonio Carrone for Chrystal Crawford's Star Contact and The First Bi's Club and Antonio Caronne for The Tranny, a film including the prolific adult actress Sharon Kane. His real name is Joseph Robert Reitano. History Anthony began his gay porn career when joining for Colt Studio Group in 1998. Anthony has performed with Can-Am Productions for only one film: Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Among that, Anthony had performed with Sharpshooter Studios for Knaked Knights, Sidmoore Shepherd Entertainment, Inc., Pleasure Productions, and Sunshine Films, Inc.. Anthony's last film appearance was Maximum Performance: The Man's Guide to Penis Enlargement & Potency Techniques in 2000. He is still fit and active, as of 2017. Anthony works for Gravity Fitness as a personal trainer and nutrition counselor. It's very likely that Anthony does not know about his mild fame in Gachimuchi videos. Role in Gachimuchi Anthony isn't as often seen as much than the main four characters. Anthony is sometimes seen lifting a weight or flexing his muscle. Most of Anthony's claim to fame in Niconico's eye is his silent, stoic behavior and his acting in Knaked Knights. Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, Anthony is shown when he signs in to the gym with Duncan Mills sitting nearby. His other appearances are when he's lifting weights and working out with Danny Lee and Billy Herrington. After Billy and Danny finish masturbating, Anthony can be seen lifting dumbbells in a black seat. Anthony then takes off his shorts to reveal a black jockstrap and continues lifting the dumbbells. After lifting for a bit, Anthony stops, stands up and flexes his right arm. He jerks his right arm forward. Anthony then drinks a water bottle and takes off his jockstrap to continue lifting. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Anthony Capriatti is the leader of the Knaked Knights, a quartet of experienced knights who try to capture the evil princess in order to retake the castle. Ultimately, the Knaked Knights fail their objective, get their clothes taken off by the evil princess, and get sent to the princess' dungeon to be tortured with tight chains, wax, and later eaten by the Moat Monster. Anthony Capriatti then leads the quartet to escape the Moat Monster, fight the castle guards, and escape the castle while in the nude. In his solo scene, Anthony Capriatti has his own BGM and can be seen posing for the camera in a hot tub. Maximum Performance: The Man's Guide to Penis Enlargement & Potency Techniques In Maximum Performance: The Man's Guide to Penis Enlargement & Potency Techniques, Anthony can be seen casually lifting weights, doing pull-ups, drinking several glasses of water while gulping down nutrients, sitting down in a chair while reading a newspaper in the nude. His diet consists of a banana, several strawberries in a bowl, a glass of milk, an oval-shaped piece of bread, and what looks to be cauliflower. Quotes Knaked Knights * "She's in there surrounded by guards!" * "I can't budge." Proper Balance * "But there's osteoporosis. You know?" * "We don't want that." * "Again, it's about quality of life and now, now nutrition. That's another big one that people think that they can come in here and jump in the treadmill they can eat whatever they want. Really when they're out of the gym is when they're getting their results, by eating the right stuff, so we need to really pay close attention to nutrition or else kind of the gym is great for you, it's healthy, but you're not going to achieve the goals you're looking for." * "What's this next one?" * "Oh that's for-that, that, that's an individual one we're asking somebody what they want to do. Like what are your main goals? We just kinda, you know, and you know what? Really? All of it applies to most to everyone. You know?" * "Commonly." * "And this is just a sales thing that we say to get you excited." * "Ready, set, go!" * "Okay, this is very important. The strength, what it improves. Your metabolism, bone density, like I said especially for women. Stress. You'll definitely reduce stress. Stress won-" (Video ends) Trivia * Anthony Capriati has a tattoo on his left buttock. * Anthony Capriati's sign is Gemini. * According to a mishearing from Billy, Anthony is not afraid, not weak, and is clever. * Anthony's popularity increased with his inclusion in the Sharpshooter Studios film Knaked Knights. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Joe Reitano's website (archived) Category:Characters